Unnamed Secret Service agents
This is a list of unnamed Secret Service agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Phone tap agent .]] At about 2:07am, Keith Palmer encountered this agent at the hotel suite blocking the doorway. He prevented Keith's departure for the young man's safety given the terrorist threat. Later, the agent accompanied David Palmer to the Santa Clarita Power Plant where he was giving a breakfast speech. Later, at 3:31pm, Keith planned to meet with Carl Webb outside the hotel. Keith's sister Nicole distracted the agent by claiming that she heard a clicking sound on the telephone which might be bugged. The agent said he would help, and as he went off to check it out, Keith slipped out of the suite. : This agent appeared in "2:00am-3:00am", "7:00am-8:00am" and "3:00pm-4:00pm." Hotel agent 1 has returned to his suite.]] The Secret Service was called in to protect Senator David Palmer and his family when a serious threat was put on his life during Day 1. Palmer had left his hotel and was eventually found and brought back. As he returned to his room, an agent informed Palmer that Agent Aaron Pierce urgently wanted to speak to him. : This agent was played by Mike Siegel in "3:00am-4:00am." Hotel agent 2 orders.]] After the explosion in David Palmer's hotel suite, Jack Bauer had an agent run a powder residue trace on the explosives. : This agent was played by Matt Taylor in "10:00pm-11:00pm." Day 2 Palmer's agent .]] When President David Palmer surmised that Eric Rayburn withheld critical information, he sent this agent and Agent John to relieve him of his post. Agent John reassigned Rayburn's computer to another staffer, while this agent escorted him to the President's office. : This agent was played by Michael Nagy in "11:00am-12:00pm." Phone agent Vice President Jim Prescott announced at the 25th Amendment meeting that the military planes that had been ordered to strike three Middle Eastern countries were in a holding pattern refueling and that it would be necessary to give the order soon if the government wanted them to resume the attack. This Secret Service agent then knocked on the door of President David Palmer and Mike Novick's conference room. Mike answered the door, and the agent handed Novick the phone and told him that CTU was calling. Novick passed the phone to Palmer, telling him that Jack Bauer and Ryan Chappelle were on the line. Bauer gave Palmer an update on his mission to prove that the Cyprus recording was fake. : The agent appeared in "4:00am-5:00am." Day 5 Agent at checkpoint When Chloe, Jack, and Derek Huxley arrived outside the penthouse of Wayne Palmer, where David Palmer had been assassinated, this agent asked Chloe for her credentials, which she showed him. He looked inside her van, but did not see Jack and Derek hiding. After verifying her documents, he let Chloe through. : The "Agent at Checkpoint" was played by Musashi Alexander in "8:00am-9:00am." Day 6 Bunker security agent briefcase.]] When Reed Pollock signed Bruce Carson into the Presidential Emergency Operations Center, a Secret Service agent inspected Carson's briefcase at roughly 4:10pm. He asked what the purpose was for Carson's visit while he checked to see if Carson's hi-lighter pens and tape recorder worked normally. The agent detected nothing abnormal and sent Carson in. The suitcase, and even the specific items that the agent searched, were all part of a carefully disguised bomb-making kit. Pollock and Carson then proceeded with an assassination attempt on President Wayne Palmer. : The "Security Station Agent" was played by Eddie Driscoll in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Redemption & Day 7 Henry Taylor escort This agent and agent Brian Gedge escorted Henry Taylor to Sloane Kitridge, the company where Samantha Roth worked, after Henry learned from a private investigator that she might be involved in his son Roger's apparent suicide. The agent asked the reception worker to call out Roth, and escorted her to the roof where Taylor was waiting. :The Secret Service agent appeared in White House escort agent Shortly after 3pm, an agent that was personally known and trusted by Ethan Kanin led Ule Matobo, Bill Buchanan, Renee Walker, and Jack Bauer into the Oval Office for a secret meeting with President Taylor. After Taylor and Matobo spoke, the agent exited the room with Matobo and left the others to speak with the president. :The agent was played by Clint Jung in "3:00pm-4:00pm." White House agent 1 When Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, Bill Buchanan ordered a lock-down and this was one of the Secret Service agents that led President Allison Taylor to the safe room. Jack agreed to follow this agent since he knew the layout better. Just as they were opening the door to the safe room, Juma's soldiers arrived and a shoot-out ensued with both agents being killed. : The "SS Agent #8" was played by Henry M. Kingi, Jr. in "7:00pm-8:00pm." White House agent 2 When Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, Bill Buchanan ordered a lock-down and this was one of the Secret Service agents that led President Allison Taylor to the safe room. He retrieved her from her desk and informed her of the threat. Just as they were opening the door to the safe room, Juma's soldiers arrived and a shoot-out ensued with both agents being killed. : The "SS Agent #11" was played by Mark Atteberry in "7:00pm-8:00pm." White House agent 3 ]] Before Senator Allison Taylor's inauguration as President, this agent greeted her prematurely as "Madam President" as he showed her the way to meet Noah Daniels. With a smile she remarked that it was too early address her as such. During Day 7, this agent at the White House approached President Allison Taylor during her meeting with Jack, Renee, and others, to inform her that Tim Woods was on the phone. She took the call and learned about the latest threat from Iké Dubaku. Hours later at 6am he set up a live video conference call using Cisco Systems software. He was notified over the phone that the Deputy Attorney General, Peter Hock, and Rollins were ready to speak to the interviewee Olivia Taylor. He spoke briefly to Olivia and then put the call through for her. When the interview was concluded roughly 20 minutes later, he turned off the device and saw her out of the room. : The "Tech Operator" was played by Brett DeLuca in "1:00pm-2:00pm", "3:00pm-4:00pm", and "6:00am-7:00am", as well as the prequel 24: Redemption. Day 8 Charles Logan's driver approaches]] This agent was driving Charles Logan to meet with Yuri Suvarov. As they were passing through the 4th Street Underpass, Jack Bauer ambushed them and knocked all the agents out. As this agent stayed in the car, Jack smashed the windshield and threw a tear-gas bomb inside to force Logan out. After Jack took Logan, Jason Pillar arrived and asked the agent if he had seen what had happened. However, he told Pillar he didn't see who it was. : The driver was played by Joseph Will in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Logan's escort agent This agent was escorting Charles Logan to meet with Yuri Suvarov in a limo. As they were passing through the 4th Street Underpass, Jack Bauer ambushed them and this agent tried to aim for Bauer. After the agent got out from the limo, Bauer actually shot him in the leg and knocked him out. Later, Jason Pillar came to the ambush site and the agent was treated for his injuries by medics. : Logan's escort agent was played by (uncredited) John Meier in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Day 9 Heller's security agent This agent was Heller's guard at Willoughby House throughout Day 9. Just after 6pm, he let Jack Bauer in to speak with the President. :Heller's security agent was played by Jorge Leon Martinez in , , , , , , , , , and . Secret Service agent 2 This agent accompanied Agent Tom outside of Willoughby House, when James Heller was brought by Belcheck. After pointing his gun at Belcheck and ordering him to stand down, Heller instructed them to show respect because the man was with him. The agent then lowered his weapon. :"Secret Service Agent #2" was played by Louis Tamone in . Agent announcing Jack Bauer This agent entered a briefing to inform Heller that Jack Bauer had arrived at the residence, requesting to speak with him and Mark Boudreau. He later accompanied the President to the CIA station in London. He told Ron Clark that they needed to speak in private and silently informed Clark that Heller's daughter Audrey was shot dead by one of Cheng's men along with her Secret Service detail. :The Secret Service agent was played by Ronan Summers in and ." Audrey's security agent 1 This agent accompanied Audrey Boudreau when she met Jiao Sim at a park in London. As Jiao was about to leave, she was shot by Cheng Zhi's men. As the agent was about to draw his weapon, he was also shot to death, along with his partner. :"Audrey's SS Agent #1" was played by Leemore Marrett Jr. in and . Audrey's security agent 2 This agent accompanied Audrey Boudreau when she met Jiao Sim at a park in London. As Jiao was about to leave, she was shot by Cheng Zhi's men. After his partner was about as well, the agent tried to shield Audrey, but was also shot. :"Audrey's SS Agent #2" was played by Sam Hare in and . Day 10 Donovan detail agent This agent was assigned to Senator John Donovan's protection detail during Donovan's run for President of the United States. He accompanied the senator to a fundraiser at the estate of his father Henry. Later, the agent quietly escorted Donovan's campaign manager, Nilaa Mizrani, from the party to a bedroom for questioning. :The Secret Service agent was played by Brady Rogers (uncredited) in and . Multiple-season agents Third member of Pierce's unit .]] This agent was a member of the Secret Service team that also included Jimmy Kelly and Berkin, which Aaron Pierce led to David Palmer's hotel room shortly before 2:00 am on Day 1 to protect the senator and his family from the rumored impending assassination attempt. The agent followed Senator Palmer throughout the day, and was most commonly seen in the company of Agents Kelly and Berkin. His only lines were spoken in Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am when, as he waved the wand over Maureen Kingsley, he asked her to, "Turn around." When she complied, he said, "Thank you." He stayed close to the senator at the breakfast at the Santa Clarita Power Plant, but he was absent from the senator's trip to Grant Elementary. Shortly after 3:30 pm, he accompanied Elizabeth Nash to Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles headquarters. He attended the meeting between David Palmer and Sherry Palmer in the hotel ballroom shortly before midnight. When Sherry attempted to follow David out of the ballroom, the agent joined Agent Kelly in blocking her path. Shortly after 8:00 am on Day 2, the agent walked behind President David Palmer to the Northwest Regional Operations Center. : This agent was played by Bruce Holman in Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . See also * Secret Service * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Secret Service agents